


connection

by angstandcaffeine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Other, major spoilers for pzn 15!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: After the mission with Horizon, Broun helps Valence with some repairs.
Relationships: Kal'mera Broun/Valence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	connection

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: this fic includes a mechanical person getting repairs in a medical-like context

Valence lies back on a hard, metal table. It’s uncomfortable, but they concentrate as best they can on not moving. They’re still smoking a bit, blues and purples forming a cloud around them. Above them, Broun hovers, hair back in two tight braids, eyes focused on Valence’s torso. In a different context, Valence would have no problem watching Broun on top of them, but right now, with their cloak pulled back and their pipes exposed, it’s hard to focus on them. The wrongness that they feel in their body is powerful enough to distract them from Broun’s pretty face or the embarrassment about how pretty they think Broun’s face is.

This whole situation is a lot.

Broun’s eyes quirk up to their face. “Still with me?”

Valence nods.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, this probably wouldn’t be taking so long if I knew anything about…” They wave their hand over Valence’s stomach. “About any of this.” 

“Do you have questions? Maybe I can help.”

Broun tightens something with a wrench, moving slowly and methodically. “Can you feel that?”

“I mean, yeah.” Valence laughs awkwardly. “It’s not— I’d imagine the sensation is different for me than it is for you, but I would still describe it as feeling.”

“Okay,” Broun says. “What is it like?”

Valence sighs. “It feels like… there is a gap in my body? Two parts that are supposed to be connected are not.”

“Yeah, that’s a pretty accurate description of what’s going on.”

They continue. “And thinking about it makes me… nauseous? It makes my head spin.” They run their hand over their face. “I gotta stop thinking about it, I might pass out again.”

Broun raises their hands and stops what they’re doing. “Okay okay, don’t do that.”

“I won’t.” Valence gives them a weak smile.

“Can you feel… me?” Broun flushes. “Like, when I’m trying to fix it. Can you feel me moving things?”

“Yes. You reattaching me is… not the most pleasant sensation.”

They grimace. “Sorry. I don’t think we should risk giving you anything to make it stop.”

“That's okay, I don’t mind.”

Broun laughs. “Yeah, I don’t fucking believe that.”

Valence laughs too. “Okay, yeah, the reattachment hurts? But it has to happen, so… I’m trying not to mind.” That earns a smile from them. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Yeah, of course, no problem.”

Valence keeps quiet as they begin work on a delicate spot. Broun’s eyes narrow and focus. Time passes, Valence isn’t sure how much, but they begin to feel better enough that they can think about something other than keeping still. They study Broun above them, counting piercings to pass the time. Two in their nose, one eyebrow, five in their left ear. Valence can’t see the other ear from here, but they’re pretty sure the piercings aren’t the same on both sides. Most of them are a plain gold, but their septum ring looks like a rope, tying a knot through their nose. Valence is pretty sure the piercings are meant to make Broun look cool and tough, but in their opinion, the jewelry is beautiful. 

The last piece of Valence’s abdomen clunks into place, and Broun’s furrowed brow breaks out into a grin. “There we go,” they say, satisfied. They wave away the last remnants of the smoke. “Okay. Can you sit up for me?”

Valence does, slowly. Being reconnected feels like putting on a pair of glasses for the first time, but with their entire consciousness. It feels right, but they need some time to adjust to seeing the world correctly. Broun helps them up, holding a hand and steadying them. “How does that feel?”

Valence exhales. “So much better. Thank you.” They squeeze Broun’s hand. 

Broun blushes when they do, but they don’t let go. “Can you feel  _ that? _ ”

“Yeah, in a way. I mean, I know logically that your hand must feel warm, but I can't sense the temperature. But I can feel the weight and the pressure of it.” They run their thumb over Broun’s knuckles. “I can feel the texture of your scales.”

“I’ve always been told I have cold hands.”

Valence hums, and asks their question before properly considering it: “Do… I have cold hands?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I had always assumed it was the gloves.”

Valence laughs, mind buzzing with the implication that Broun had thought about their hands before. They didn’t think they were going to stop thinking about their hands any time soon.

And suddenly something else flashes over Broun’s face that they couldn’t read. They dropped Valence’s hand, moving to rub the back of their neck. “Right. Well. Now that you’re in better shape, I uh… I gotta go check on Thisbe.”

“Of course. Tell her I hope she’s feeling better.”

Broun gives them a look. “I mean, I’ll tell her, but I think that sentiment’s just going to confuse her.” They move to the door.

“Fair point. Broun before you go—”

“Yeah?” Broun holds the door open, looking over their shoulder.

“Thank you for doing this, really. If there’s anything I can do to return the favor, please, let me know.”

“Oh no, you’re totally good, don’t even worry.” They wave a hand. 

Valence is able to stand, and they walk towards them. “Okay. Just, I know you’re taking care of me and Thisbe right now. Make sure you’re taking care of yourself too.”

Broun scoffs. “When have you ever known me to not take care of myself?”

“True, but I’ve also never known you to turn down a favor, so. Had to check.” They’re still a little weak, but they manage a smirk.

“You really wanna do me a favor?” Broun claps their hand on Valence’s shoulder. “Don’t get shot in the chest again.”

“I’ll do my best,” Valence calls out down the hall after them. They shut the door and lean against it, imagining that  _ this  _ must be what those ace pilots from the Breka books mean when they say their heart is pounding.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is gonna be completely de-canonized in about three weeks, but thats a future susie problem
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @angstcaffeine where i scream about how much i love sbbr!!


End file.
